headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
X-Force 8
"Flashed Before My Eyes" is the story title to issue #8 of the first volume of the X-Force comic book series by Marvel Comics. The story was written by Fabian Nicieza with Rob Liefeld as plotter and cover artist. Interior art was by guest penciler Mike Mignola with Bob Wiacek on inks. It was colored by Steve Buccellato and lettered by Chris Eliopoulos. The story was edited by Bob Harras. This issue shipped with a March, 1992 cover date and carries a cover price of $1.25 per copy (US). Synopsis Ten years ago Cable leads his mercenary group, the Wild Pack on a mission to New Mexico. They have been hired by A.I.M. to procure an item that had been stolen from them by HYDRA. The item is a Fiber Ionic Fibrillator, which is a key component in powering the group's WMD, the Energy Matrix Channeler and Converter. They storm the HYDRA installation and Grizzly knocks down a gunnery tower after taking a cannon shot to the chest. Cable, Domino, Grizzly and G.W. Bridge scale the side of the facility where they meet up with the other two members of their team, Hammer and Garrison Kane. The Wild Pack descends to the lower levels of the complex and retrieve the device. Suddenly, a computer screen turns on revealing the face of Wolfgang von Strucker - the Supreme Hydra. He informs the Wild Pack that they have twenty seconds before the facility explodes. Cable bodyslides the group back to their helicopter and they make their escape just as the building detonates. They bring the Fiber Optic Fibrillator to A.I.M. and collect their pay. Cable breaks off from the others and timeslides back to his own era some one-thousand years in the future. He consults with the computer A.I., "Professor" and asks if he has a new awakening to report. The Professor tells him about a young man from Earth's past - Sam Guthrie, who reportedly lives well into the 24th century. Cable suspects that Guthrie might be a High Lord, so he travels back in time (a decade or so after the time of the New Mexico mission) to prepare Sam Guthrie for the future. Appearances * Wild Pack :* Cable, Nathaniel Summers :* Domino, Neena Thurman :* G.W. Bridge :* Garrison Kane :* Grizzly, Theodore Winchester :* Hammer, Eisenhower Canty * Boom-Boom, Tabitha Smith * Cannonball, Sam Guthrie * Baron Wolfgang von Strucker * Sauron, Karl Lykos * Hank * Jean * Scott * A.I.M. * Brotherhood of Evil Mutants * HYDRA * Wild Pack * X-Force * Cyborgs * Mutants * Madagascar * New Mexico * New York City * Oklahoma * Kentucky :* Cumberland * EMCHAC, Energy Matrix Channeler and Converter * FIFI, Fiber Ionic Fibrillator * Professor * Robots * Helicopter * Jeep * Motorcycle * Superhuman stamina * Superhuman strength * Teleportation * High Lord Notes & Trivia * Mike Mignola is credited as a guest penciler for this issue. * This issue is reprinted in the X-Force: Under the Gun graphic novel. * The framing story in this issue is on the first and last pages. It takes place in X-Force headquarters and involves Sauron standing over the dead Sam Guthrie. It ends with Cable opening fire on Sauron. * This issue includes two Cable pin-up pages by Rob Liefeld. Appearances * This is the first appearance of the Wild Pack. Appears in flashback only. They will later be known as the Six Pack. * This is actually the first appearance Neena Thurman, aka Domino. As will soon be revealed in ''X-Force'' #11, the Domino who has been working within X-Force is actually a shape-shifter named Vanessa Carlysle. The real Domino makes her first modern-era appearance in issue #11. * This is the first appearance of Hammer, Eisenhower Canty. Appears in flashback only. * This is the first appearance of Grizzly, Theodore Winchester. Appears in flashback only. Timeline * The main story in this issue takes place ten years in the past. * Cable's native timeline that he returns to is some one-thousand years into the future. * At the end of the story, Cable prepares to time travel from one-thousand years in the future into the past, just before he introduces himself to the New Mutants. This would be just before Cable's first appearance as an adult in ''New Mutants'' #86 in February, 1990. Recommended Reading * Cable Vol 1 * Cable Vol 2 * Cable Vol 3 * New Mutants Vol 1 * New Mutants Vol 2 * New Mutants Vol 3 * Soldier X Vol 1 * Weapon X Vol 1 * X-Force Vol 1 * X-Force Vol 2 * X-Force Vol 2 * X-Statix Vol 1 * X-Men Vol 1 * X-Men Vol 2 External Links * * * * * References ---- Category:X-Force Vol 1 Category:1992/Comic issues Category:March, 1992/Comic issues Category:Comic issues with plot summaries Category:Verified